Burger of the Day
The Burger of the Day refers to the various puns featured as the special burgers in every episode of Bob's Burgers. All specials are priced at $5.95. The following is a list and use in each episode. Season 1 Human Flesh *"New Bacon-ings" - Comes with Bacon **A pun on the phrase "New Beginnings." **This is the only Burger of the Day to have quotation marks. *The Child Molester - Comes with Candy! **A reference to child molesters' using candy to lure their victims. **This was written by Louise. Crawl Space *Foot Feta-ish Burger **Comes with feta cheese. **A pun on "foot fetish." **Bob intended this to be the Never Been Feta burger, but Louise changed it. *Tunami **A portmanteau of the words "tuna" and "tsunami." **The Tunami is Gloria's recipe, which Linda deemed the Burger of the Day while Bob was trapped in the wall. Sacred Cow *Mission A-Corn-Plished Burger - Comes with Corn Salsa. **Pun on the phrase "Mission accomplished." *Pepper Don't Preach Burger **A pun on the song by Madonna entitled "Papa Don't Preach." *Rest in Peas Burger **A pun on the phrase "rest in peace," and a reference to the death of the cow, Moo-Lissa . **Comes with snap peas and carrots. **Bob's 100,000th burger. **Made of meat from Moo-Lissa. Sexy Dance Fighting *Fig-eta Bout It Burger **A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." *Chevre Which Way But Loose Burger **A pun on the 1978 film Every Which Way But Loose. *The Roquefort Files Burger **A pun on the TV series The Rockford Files. *These Collards Don't Run Burger **A pun on the phrase "These colors don't run." Hamburger Dinner Theatre *Totally Radish Burger - Comes with Radish **A play on the phrase "Totally rad". *Onion Burger - Grilled....To Death! **A reference to the murder mystery in Linda's dinner theatre. *Last of the Mo-Jicama Burger - Comes with Jicama **A pun on The Last of the Mohicans. '' Sheesh! Cab,Bob? *Olive And Let Die Burger **A reference to the 1973 James Bond film ''Live and Let Die. *'Thank God It's Fried Egg Burger **A play on the saying ''"''Thank God it's Friday". Bed & Breakfast *Camembert-ly Legal Burger **A pun on the magazine ''Barely Legal.' *Krauted House Burger **A play on a New Zealand/Australian band Crowded House. Art Crawl *Poblano Picasso Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Pablo Picasso. *Salvador Cauliflower Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Salvador Dalí. Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Shoot out at the Okra Corral Burger **A reference to the events of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a 1957 Western. Burger Wars *Hit Me With Your Best Shallot Burger **A play on the saying (and Pat Benetar hit song) "Hit me with your best shot." *The Sound & The Curry Burger **A reference to the novel The Sound & the Fury. Weekend at Mort's *I've Created a Muenster Burger **A reference to Frankenstein. Lobsterfest *Something's NOT Fishy Burger - (100% Beef) *Neither Fish Nor Fowl Burger - (100% Beef) *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish Hamburger **A reference to Dr Seuss Novel One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish. Torpedo *Take Me Out To The Burger - Comes with Peanuts and Crackerjacks. **A play on the song "Take Me Out To The Ball Game." Season 2'' The Belchies *I'm Mad About Saffron - (Made with no saffron). **A reference to a lyric from the song "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan Bob Day Afternoon *Chard To A Crisp Burger Synchronized Swimming *Burger A La Mode - Comes with ice cream (Not on top) *Shake Your Honeymaker Burger - (Comes with Honey Mustard) **A reference to the song ''"''Shake Your Moneymaker" by Elmore James. *Use It Or Bleus It Burger - (Comes with Bleu Cheese) **A play on the saying "Use it or lose it." *The One Yam Band Burger - (Comes with yams) **A play on the phrase "One Man Band". *Do Brussel Burger - (Comes with brussel sprouts) Burgerboss *Papaya Was A Rolling Stone Burger **A play on the song "Papa Was a Rollin Stone" by the group The Undisputed Truth *Good Night and Good Leek Burger **A reference to newsman Edward R. Murrow's sign-off, "Good night and good luck." *Band On The Bun Burger - Comes with Wings. **A play on the song and album "Band on the Run" by Wings Food Truckin' *Chorizo Your Own Adventure Burger **A reference to the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books where the readers get to choose between two or more scenarios in a story Dr. Yap *It's fun to eat at the rYeMCA Burger - (Comes on rYe w/ Mustard, Cheese & Avocado) **A reference to a lyric from the song "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People Moody Foodie *If Looks Could Kale Burger **A play on the saying "If looks could kill." *Little Swiss Bunshine Burger - (Comes on a buttered bun) **A reference to the 2006 film ''Little Miss Sunshine. *Girls Just Wanna Have Fennel Burger **Bob cooks this burger for Moody Foodie, the food critic. **A reference to the song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *The Final Kraut Down Burger (Comes with sauerkraut) **A reference to the song "The Final Countdown" by the band Europe. Bad Tina *Sit and Spinach Burger **A reference to the popular Sit 'n Spin toy from the 80's. *Sweaty Palms Burger - (Comes with hearts of palm) Beefsquatch *Poutine on the Ritz Burger - (Comes with poutine fries) **A reference to the musical film Puttin' on the Ritz ''and song of the same name. *Mesclun Around Burger *The Don't Get Creme Fraiche With Me Burger **A play on the saying "Don't get fresh with me." : Bob prepares a number of special burgers for the morning TV show ''Get On Up that are not official Burgers of the Day: *Onion-tended Consequences Burger **Bob makes this in his audition tape. **A play on "unintended consequences." *Bruschetta Bout It Burger **A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." *MediterrAin't Misbehavin' Burger **A play on "Ain't Misbehavin'," a 1929 Fats Waller song. *I'm Gonna Get You Succotash Burger **A reference to the film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, a 1988 Blacksploitation parody. *Every Breath You Tikka Masala Burger **A play on the Police song "Every Breath You Take." Season 3 Ear-sy Rider *Two Karat Burger - (Comes with two carrots) *Say It Ain't Cilantro Burger - (Doesn't come with cilantro. Because cilantro is terrible.) **A pun on "Say it ain't so." *Not If I Can Kelp It Burger **A play on "Not if I can help it." Full Bars *The Jack-O-Lentil Burger **As in "jack-o-lantern"—this is a Halloween episode. Bob Fires the Kids *Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka-Dot Zucchini Burger **A play on the song "Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" *Summer Thyme Burger *Butterface Burger - (served with butter lettuce) *Beets Me Burger *We're Here We're Gruyere, Get Used to It Burger **A pun on "We're here. We're queer. Get used to it." Mutiny on the Windbreaker *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal *Plymouth Roquefort Burger **A pun on Plymouth Rock The Deepening *She's a Super Leek Burger - (Comes with braised leeks) **A play on "She's a super freak" from the song "Super Freak" by Rick James *Let's Get Frisée Burger **A play on the phrase "Let's get busy/bizzay." Tina-rannosaurus Wrecks *Open Sesame Burger (Served open-faced on a sesame seed bun) **From the story of Ali Baba & the Forty Thieves *Chipotle Off the Old Block Burger **"Chip off the old block" *Don't Give Me No Chive Burger (served with no chives) **"Don't give me no jive." *Pickle My Funny Bone Burger **"Tickle my funny bone." The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *Yes I Cayenne Burger **"Yes I can." *Bean Spirit - (Comes with beans) **A play on "team spirit" or possibly Teen Spirit, a deodorant targeted at young teens. God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *One Horse Open Slaw Burger - (Comes with slaw, no horse) **"one horse open sleigh" *Santa Claus Is Cumin to Town Burger - (with cumin) **"Santa Claus is comin' to town" * Fifth Day of Christmas Burger - (Comes with five golden rings of onion) **"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me/Five golden rings." *Jingle Bell Pepper Burger **jingle bell + bell pepper *Home for the Challah-Days Burger - (Comes on a challah roll) **"home for the holidays" *The Silentil Night Burger - (Comes with lentils) **A play on "Silent Night" Mother Daughter Laser Razor *50 Ways to Leave Your Guava Burger **A pun on Paul Simon's "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" *Ruta-Bag-A Burger **"rutabaga" Nude Beach *Don't Go Brocking My Heart Burger - (with broccoli and artichoke hearts) **From the Elton John & Kiki Dee duet "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *Eggers Can't Be Cheesers Burger - (with fried egg and cheese) **"Beggars can't be choosers." *Freedom of Choys Burger - (comes with bok choy) **"Freedom of choice" Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Grandpa Muenster Burger - (10% Senior Discount) **A play on Grandpa Munster from the TV show The Munsters *Mushroom With A View Burger - (Porcini on a double decker) **From A Room with a View, a novel by E.M. Forster, later made into a film. My Fuzzy Valentine *I Heartichoke You Burger **"I heart you." Lindapendent Woman *Don't You Four Cheddar 'Bout Me Burger - (Comes with four kinds of cheddar) **"Don't You (Forget about Me)," a song by Simple Minds *I Mint to Do That Burger - (Comes with mint relish) **"I meant to do that." *Only the Provolonely Burger - (Comes with provolone) **A pun on "Only the Lonely," a Roy Orbison song O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Sharp Cheddar Dressed Man (Comes with sharp cheddar) **A play on "Sharp Dressed Man," a ZZ Top song. Topsy *I Know Why the Cajun Burger Sings **A reference to I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, an autobiographical work by Maya Angelou *Tarragon in Sixty Seconds Burger **A pun on the action film Gone in Sixty Seconds Two for Tina *Chile Relleno-You-Didn't Burger **"Oh no you didn't!" It Snakes a Village *Bob's Burgers is closed for fumigation, and the Belchers drive to Florida, so there are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Family Fracas *There are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. The Kids Run the Restaurant *Top Bun Burger (comes on our best seven-grain bun) **A play on Top Gun. *Top Butt Burger (your face looks like a butt) **Louise changes the board to this after she decides to open the restaurant. Boyz 4 Now *There are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Carpe Museum *So Many Fennel So Little Thyme Burger - (comes with lots of fennel, no thyme) **Comes from "So many ____, so little time." **This burger is only $5.50, while all the previous ones have been $5.95. The Unnatural *National Pass-Thyme Burger **A pun on "national pastime." *Free To Brie You and Me Burger **A play on Free to Be... You and Me, the inspirational/motivational album from 1972. After Gene's baseball game, Mort notices that the Burger of the Day board is blank. Bob has yet to come up with a name for a burger with gouda cheese. Caffeinated Tina suggests: *Woulda Coulda Gouda *You Gouda Be Kidding Me *As Gouda As It Gets *Gouda Gouda Gumdrops *A Few Gouda Men *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes (It comes with shoes) *Gouda Day Sir Season 4 A River Runs through Bob *This episode is in the woods. No Burger of the Day. Fort Night *The Cauliflower's Cumin from Inside the House Burger - (Comes with cauliflower and cumin) **A pun on "The call is coming from inside the house," which is a horror movie trope. Seaplane! *Sprouts! Sprouts! Sprouts It All Out! Burger **A play on "Shout! Shout! Let it all out!" lyrics from the song "Shout" by Tears for Fears. My Big Fat Greek Bob *A Leek of Their Own Burger **From the film A League of Their Own. Turkey in a Can *The Burger of the Day didn't fully appear on-screen, but it "(Comes with squash and ham)." Purple Rain-Union *No Burger of the Day in this episode. Bob and Deliver *I'm OK, You're Ok-ra Burger **A play on the self-help book I'm OK, You're OK. *Bohemian Radishy Burger **From the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody." *Edward James Olive-most Burger **A play on Edward James Olmos, the star of the film Stand and Deliver, from which this episode takes its name. Christmas in a Car *No Burger of the Day. Archer ("Burger of the Week") Fugue and Riffs *Thomas Elphinstone Hambledurger with Manning Coleslaw **A reference to Thomas Elphinstone Hambledon of the Foreign Office, the protagonist of a series of spy novels written by the British author Manning Coles. *Émile Gorgonzola burger with J'accusecumbers" **Émile Zola was a famous French writer who was prosecuted for having published a letter entitled "J'accuse" accusing the French government of anti-Semitism. Related pages *The Bob's Burgers Experiment Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Running jokes Category:Trivia